


Mr Jones and Mr Kitty

by look_turtles



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:17:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa's cat dies peacefully in his sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr Jones and Mr Kitty

As Ianto stroked soft, gray fur he felt a sob catch in his throat. Mr Kitty was laying on Ianto's lap looking for all the world like he was asleep, but Ianto knew he would never woke and demand to be fed ever again. Ianto rubbed Mr Kitty's ear and thought about how Lisa's cat had been the last part of Lisa Ianto had had.

At least Mr Kitty had died peacefully in his sleep. Lisa would have wanted that.  
**************************  
That night Ianto was deep inside the Hub laying on Jack's bed. The bed was so small Ianto had to lay on top of a naked Jack. Not that Ianto would ever complain about that.

'Did you ever have a pet,' Ianto asked Jack.

'Once. Do you remember the giant space whale that came through the Rift?'

'How could I forget it.'

'When I was a boy it was a fish no bigger than my hand. We called them rainbow fish because their tails would shine in sunlight.'

'That sounds nice,' Ianto said as he snuggled closer to Jack.

'It was. My brother always used to laugh when White would come up and nibble at his fingers. Enough talk I think it's time I nibble on you,' Jack said as got out from under Ianto. Ianto rolled over on to his back. Jack positioned himself above ianto and kissed Ianto's neck. It really shouldn't have made Ianto hard, but he was in a matter of moments. He trust up into the air and groaned when he felt Jack hand wrap around his cock. Jack stroked hard just the way Ianto liked and Ianto came hard. Jack came and fell on top of Ianto.

That night when Ianto fell asleep he dreamed of a fish with a rainbow for a tail.


End file.
